


Wave Of Love

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Humor, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Siera's finally made it back to the X-demension, only to find the whole city of westchester a ruined city. The entire city had been destroyed by the Setinals. Where were the X-men? Where was the brotherhood? and where was him? She had to find him, to make him see she didn't leave on purpose, what will happen when she does?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Wave Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own X-men, Nor the songs my character sings lyrics from, all rights belong to their respective creators. Siera, Leopard, Lady Seer, Natalie, Sparks and Vice are my own original characters and belong to me.

Wave of Love

Lightning filled the sky as a storm raged above the ruined the city of Westchester . A girl with midnight blue hair lay in the middle of the ruins. The rain pounded at her back as she awoke to the rumble of the thunder above. She slowly pushed herself up looking around. Her hand covered her mouth as he stared in horror at the destruction. Everything was in ruins, and explosions could be heard over the rumbling thunder. She couldn’t believe her eyes as she stared at what was left of Westchester. She felt a strong pain in her heart, where was the X-men, where were the people, and where was…him.

“You are not from our world,” a voice came from behind as she spun around to find and old woman behind her. The old woman was maybe four foot tall, her eyes were closed. She was dressed in an old miko-like outfit.

“…What happened here?” she asked the old woman, moving her wet hair out of her face. 

“Five years ago, the brotherhood faced off against the X-men in a heated battle,” the old woman replied walking up to her. “The brotherhood was led by Magneto, a powerful mutant who controlled magnetic waves. He believed the mutants should take charge and not have to live in fear from the humans. While the X-men believed in peace between the human and mutants alike. However, during their battle the setinals attacked. A member of Magento’s team was killed, a young girl. After her death the brotherhood and the X-men were devastated. The X-main retaliated blaming her death on the brotherhood. While Magneto went into a rage, destroying everything. The humans believed the mutants could no longer walk this earth and designed a new range of setinals. Then they attacked, thousands of mutants were killed. However, the new setinals had a flaw, they began attacking mutants and humans. And the war began, both the brotherhood and the X-men defeated. But alas, they are still out there, fighting this war to the bitter end.”

“…and Magneto?” she asked dreading the answer she would receive.

The old woman shook her head, “nobody knows his current whereabouts. However, there are rumors that he’s leading a new group of renegade mutants.”

“Do you have any idea where I can find him?” she asked looking down at the old woman. “I need to know.”

“My dear, right now you need to get out of this cold rain,” the old woman said, “and you can call me Lady Seer.” When the old woman opened her eyes she gasped, they were white, a pool of white mist.

“You’re a mystic,” she whispered before walking up to the old woman. “My name is…”

“Siera,” Lady Seer said smiling, “I can see that you once played a part in the lives of the X-men and the brotherhood. Now, come, we must reach the safe house before the setinals discover us.”

Old Lady Seer led Siera to an abandoned church, knocking on the door three times. The door opened as a leopard-like man poked his head slightly through. He looked at them before quickly opening the door. Lady Seer then led her through the rows to the front of the church. The leopard-like man ran up lifting one of the candle poles. The alter lifted revealing a hidden set of stairs. Siera was then led to the set of stairs and a to a small square room. She spun around when the stairs retreated and the alter closed.

“Forgive me for not introducing myself,” the leopard man said, “but even the walls up there have ears. My name is Leopard, I am a member of the resistance that hides in these underground tunnels.”

“My name is Siera,” she said smiling softly. “It’s nice to meet you.” Leopard smiled at her lifting her hand and kissing it.

“Oh Leopard, quit flirting with the girl,” Lady Seer said chuckling, “she is the one.”

Leopard stepped back slightly surprised before bowing, “my apologies. You must be freezing in those wet clothes. I will show you to a room.” Leopard opened the door to intersecting hallways. “This way,” he said as he headed down the farthest hallway to their left. He then led her down sliding and twisted paths to a hallway that laid about a mile from the entrance. They turned again and Siera gasped, it was like a large underground banquet hall. There were tables and chairs set up through a rock-archway towards the right, a living was set up in the middle with couches and blankets. A tv sat against the wall in the middle, there were other Tvs and living rooms down the south left hallway.. Then through the back right there was another room with a large banquet dinner table and some smaller tables and chairs set up.

“And towards the very back of the room are two more hallways. Down the top right hallway there is the kitchen, banquet hall, and training rooms,” Leopard replied taking her towards top Left hallway. “This hallway leads to the “dorms” and sleeping quarters.”

“It’s like an underground mansion, or fortress,” she said shocked, as he led her past the many humans and mutants that were in the living area.

“It’s not much,” Leopard said turning to her. “But we do what we can to get by. There are both humans and mutants who have put aside their differences to survive this war. Those who are gathered here are fighters and civilians. We built this place underground so we could avoid the setinal’s sensors. They’re sensors only work above the ground because the ground has become so contaminated from the pollution and battles. We are also surrounded by thousands of ruined houses, buildings, cement and debris that sensors can’t reach here.”

“It’s like an underground city,” Siera said softly, as she followed him past different doors. “A city of peace.”

“Right now it’s crowded, but soon it will only be a few that stay here, the humans and other mutants are being transferred to other underground bases,” Leopard replied. He stopped at a door near the back and down a another hallway to the left. “This will be your room,” Leopard said catching her off guard, they had stopped at a door that had a blue rose carved in it. He opened the door for her to a master bedroom size room. A large queen-size bed sat against the wall with sky-blue sheets and a blue canopy with drapes on either side. A desk sat against the wall next to the balcony doors. A bookshelf of books sat against the right wall facing the desk. A dresser sat beside the shelf with a full length mirror attached to the side. Then there was a couch and another small circular table beside the couch. A night stand sat next to the bed on the left if you were facing the bed, sitting on the bed the nightstand would be to the right. Then next to the bed was a doorway to a bathroom with a full shower and “hot tub”.

Siera walked up to the balcony and looked out, she gasped at the sight of a beautiful garden and trees they sat beyond the patio stairs that led down to it. It went on for about a quarter-mile, a small stream in the middle.

“It’s so beautiful,” she said placing a hand against the glass, “but what about…”

“The setinals,” Leopard said walking up beside her. He opened the blaconey door as she looked up in awe. Even though it looked like the cloudy sky outside, she could make out traces of energy that ran along the ceiling of the rock and marble cave. 

“You betwitched the celing to make it look like the sky outside,” she said then shook her head, “no…it is exactly like outside. The plants and trees are growing through artificial weathering.”

“Yes,” Leopard smiled as he turned, a young girl with short green hair and green eyes had stepped into the room. “Natalie.”

“I brought our guest some clothes like Lady Seer requested,” Natalie said smiling at Siera. “It’s good to meet you Mrs. Siera.”

“Hold on,” Siera placed a hand on her head, “how is it that you seem to know who I am and on top of that, who I am?”

“Lady Seer can see many things,” Natalie smiled as she placed the clothes on the bed. “She foresaw that you show, the girl who would make a difference in this war.”

Siera turned away looking at the rain that fell from the enchanted celing as it fell upon the flowers, “…I don’t know who or what Lady Seer thinks I am. But…I WON’T be here long, I need to find someone…someone important to me.”

Leopard placed a hand on her shoulder, “we know, Lady Seer said that you had something important to find. You will find him, but for now you’ve had a long hard day. You need to get out of those wet clothes before you get sick.”

Lepoard tapped Natalie on the head before he left making the little girl giggle, she walked up to Siera, “don’t worry Mrs. Siera. You’ll find that important person.” Natalie turned and ran out of the room closing the door. 

Siera sighed before walking over to the bed and slipping out of her wet clothes, looking at the clean set of clothes on the bed. She changed into the blue tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans with a butterfly embodied along the leg. She didn’t even want to ask how they knew what kind of clothes she liked. She walked over to the dresser that sat across from the bed on the side of the book shelf. She opened the drawers but they were empty, but as she started to close them a flash filled the room. She threw them back open staring at the clothes she used to wear in this world sitting there. She threw open the closet and shook her head, nope, still wasn’t going to ask.

“Looks like old Lady Seer can see more things than just visions,” she said running a hand through her hair. She opened the wooden box that sat on her dresser, a moon crescent carved into the top, along with the ‘X’ symbol on the front. Sure enough, inside were hair ties, she grabbed one and tied her hair up in a high pony-tail.

But as she looked in the mirror her nails dug into the wood, she couldn’t rest. She had to find him, if five years had really passed in this world, when only two years had passed in her world then had gone for five whole years believing she was dead. She looked through the closet finding a blue jean-jacket slipping it on as she threw open the door. She jumped when she found Lady Seer, Leopard and Natalie standing there.

She sighed lowering her head, “I’m sorry for ruining your hospitality, but I can’t stay here. I have to find him…I can’t sit here waiting.”

Lady Seer smiled knowingly as she nodded, “I knew you would, which is why I had Natalie prepare your food to go.” Natalie handed her a backpack filled with some food and equipment.”

Leopard also handed her a compact communicator, “just incase you get into trouble, it will send out a signal that only we can pick up with our free-style computer system.”

“Thank you,” Siera said softly, as she placed the communicator in her pocket and pulled the backpack on. 

“Don’t forget this,” Natalie held up a small butterfly clip, she ran up to her placing it just above siera’s right ear. “It has a homing beacon in it, it help us to keep track of you. As well as a special gift from me if you get into trouble.”

Siera nodded before turning to Leopard, he led her back to the entrance along with Lady Seer. When they had reached the inside of the church Lady Seer turned to Siera, handing her a piece of paper. ““Go to the edge of abandoned town,” Lady Seer said, “There you will run into an old friend. Then head off to the border, where you will come across the border patrol. Beware of them, they are no ally. They still hate mutants and stop any mutants from going across the border. Stay on your toes, and don’t let yourself get caught. They have their own setinals that still obey them, so be careful. There is still many humans who sided with the setinals, and somehow control them to an extent. They believe in purging the world of all mutants and mutant supporters. You will find what you are looking for just as you pass the border.”

“Thank you Lady Seer,” Siera knelt down hugging her before standing and putting her hood up.

“Be careful,” Leopard said, Siera nodded before slipping out through the doors and into the rain. “Will she find him?” he asked Lady Seer as they turned back to the hideout.

“Fate works in mysterious ways, I’m afraid that at first things may fill her with pain,” Lady Seer replied as she watched the rain through the scope that ran to the top church. “But I believe she is strong enough to overcome the challenge.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Siera sighed as the rain pounded against her back, she moved swiftly along the drier parts under the broken down roofs and buildings. She hopped over a broken telephone pole, she shook her head looking around. She opened the piece of paper that Lady Seer had handed her, it had a small map for her to follow. Looking around she spotted the place where there used to be a tower but now only half a tower. Glancing back at the map she saw she had to go northeast from the tower to get to the place where she would meet the old friend Lady Seer had mentioned. Taking a deep breath she placed the map back into the backpack.

Moving swiftly she stuck to the shadows as she moved along a hidden trail to keep out of sight. After a mile her ears picked up the sound of jets. Placing herself firmly between two crumbled walls she watched the sky as a large black and purple setinal flew above her. Agonizing minutes went by before she could be sure that setinal had long passed. She took the chance and moved swiftly towards through abandoned town.

She soon came to a small cavern indented in the side of a few buildings that were crumbled together, now would be a as good a time as any to take a rest and eat. It had cover from any eyes in the sky above and gave her a good advantage point to spot any trouble that could show. She sat down under the stone-roof on a large smooth stone and pulled her backpack off. Going through the back-pack she pulled out some bread and a metal canteen water bottle. There was also some fruit and vegetables, she wondered how they were able to have food like that. She made a mental note to ask about it later. She smiled when she found a blanket as well, they had made sure to pack only the essentials she would need until she found what she was looking for.

After she had finished half the bread and apple, she drank a quarter of the water before putting it back in the back-pack. She wanted to make sure she had enough because she wasn’t sure what she would run into. She listened carefully, eyes scanning the sky before she dared to move out of the shadows. She was half-way from the next point on the map.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her clothes were soak from the heavy rain as it pounded at her back when she climbed over a pile of rubble that had blocked her, she knelt down next to a sign that was hidden. Brushing away the dirt and debris it read Professor Xavier’s School for the Gifted. She looked up swiftly at what was left of the school, she felt her heart wince in pain as she placed a hand on the broken gate, her heart pounded when the broken gate creaked loudly as she pushed it open. There was barely anything left of the school that once stood there. 

The mansion laid in ruins, broken glass, wood and stone piles filled the area. Some of the stone was charred and black. There had to have been a devastating fight here for it to look so bad. The basketball court no long stood outside the ahrd, the floor having caved in, wires and cords sparking from the landing platform below it. She looked down at the smashed x-jet. With the x-jet having been destroyed how did everyone escape. The garage where the x-jeep had been was all smashed in and only torn metal and rubber remained of all the cars that once lined the floor. 

She felt her breath get caught in her throat when she stepped onto torn carpet and stone that was once the hallways of the living quarters. She shook her head backing up, jumping when a loud squeak sounded under her foot. Moving her foot she saw a stuffed-cat, they eyes were charred beyond repair and it was missing a paw and tail. She felt tears fill her eyes as she gently picked it up, it had been kitty’s. She had given it to kitty not long before the battle that sent her back to her world. She stepped into the room walking over to what was left the bed and sitting down, setting the stuffed cat near the headboard. She swallowed pulling her knees up to her chest as she her nails dig into her legs. Everything had been taken from her, even them. She lifted her head, no, she would find them, and him. She would get back what was taken from her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rain had stopped when she walked back through the gates, looking back one more time at the remains. She stopped, turning when a ball landed near her, kneeling down she picked up looking toward two children. A boy and a girl that looked about 12 and 15.

“Can we have our ball back please?” the little girl asked, Siera smiled and handed her the ball. “Are you lost miss?”

“You better hurry miss,” the boy said, “it’s dangerous to be out here. The setinals will be making their patrol soon.”

“What about you children?” Siera asked them looking them over. “Where are your parents?”

The little girl looked at the ground as the boy next to her placed a hand on her shoulder, “our mom and dad disappeared after the setinals attacked.”

“But we’re alright, we have a guardian,” the boy said, “my name is Keith, and this is my little sister Lisa.”

“Guardian?” Siera asked the boy and girl, she shot up when something swung near her.

“Who are you?!” a familiar voice yelled at her as the two children ran up to the figure.

Siera turned letting her hood drop as she recognized the voice, “it can’t be….Gambit?”

Gambit aimed his staff at her but stopped as he recognized her, “…Siera…is it you cherie?”

“It is you Gambit!” she yelled running up to him and hugging him, “but where are the others?”

“Whoa, whoa, hold it cherie,” Gambit said running a hand through his hair. “You’re supposed to be dead, we all saw you get hit with setinals attacked, there was nothing left.”

“I can’t explain it,” she said shaking her head, “but then I was hit with setinals attack, when I thought I was dead I woke up in my world.” She shook her head, “I tried to return but nothing worked, I couldn’t get back. They I suddenly blacked out during an experiment and woke up to this.” She waved her hand to everything around her. “An old woman called Lady Seer told me that it’s been five years…but to me it’s only been two years.”

“The professor tried to locate you but even Cerebro wasn’t able to pick you up,” Gambit said placing a hand on her shoulder. “Everyone was devastated…even the brotherhood. The others blamed Magneto for your death, but…the professor told us that Magneto blamed himself more than anyone.”

“…Gambit I need to find him,” Siera said looking up at him. “…I have to…”

“Not alone you’re not,” he said as he turned to the kids. “Lisa, Keith, go to the safe house and join the other kids.”

“Yes Mr. Gambit,” Lisa and Kyla said running off.

Gambit retracted his weapon as he turned, “there are rumors that Magneto is leading a resistance group, if we head in the direction of the border we may find him.”

“Alright,” she walked beside him as she looked towards the pale moon. She had a bad feeling, her heart was beating painfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“There’s the border,” Gambit whispered as they looked down from a small cliff. Below them were lines of cars going through the check gate. A large electric gate surrounded the perimeter. “We have to find a way through.”

“Look,” Siera whispered, near the gates red setinals had landed and were standing guard along the gates.

“The original setinals,” Gambit whispered, “there’s only a few that weren’t upgraded with the new software.”

Siera looked behind them scanning the area, she spotted a truck that parked below. She tapped Gambit’s shoulder pointing to the truck, “maybe we could use that.”

Gambit looked at as they walked up beside it, “hmm, drive right through, that just might work. And look at this…” he picked up a casino worker’s uniform. “Looks like our vehicle belonged to a casino.”

After a few minutes Gambit was dressed in a casino worker’s outfit, Siera stayed behind the boulder she had changed behind, “you’ve got to be kidding me, I can’t wear this.”

She stepped out wearing a bunny outfit, black skirt and white top with a white fluffy tail on the back and bunny ears with black tights, “I can’t wear this.”

Gambit almost hit his head on the truck’s hood where he had be hotwiring the truck, “we need to play the part if we’re going to get pass the guards. It looks good on you cherie.”

“Yeah, I can tell cause you’re staring and drooling,” Siera grumbled as Gambit quickly snapped to attention. “Now close your mouth and drive.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Gambit hopped into the driver’s seat and started the truck.

Moving slow he merged into the line, Siera held her breath when they pulled up to the gate. A guard walked up to them looking them over before waving an all clear to his partner. Once they were away from the gate she released her breath and heard Gambit sigh in relief.

“Without trouble,” Gambit said relaxing and sending her a smile.

She noticed him staring again and ripped the bunny ears off, “quit staring before I scratch out your eyes, keep on your guard.”

“What could go wrong now, there’s nothing but open space till the…” he started.

Suddenly an explosion came from the check gate, Siera looked in the mirror as her eyes widened, “YOU HAD TO ASK!”

Black and Purple setinals were filling the sky landing near the check gate, mutants who had been trying to escape past the border now were fighting. Fire burst from the fence as a car exploded. Gambit stopped the truck as they looked back, but Siera wasn’t watching the battle she was looking to the air. High in the air above the explosions she saw him…

Gambit watched as one setinal was lifted into the air and torn apart, “there’s only one mutant who can do that…”

“…Magneto…” Siera replied feeling her heart stop, she threw open the car door only to scream.

A setinal burst from the ground near her, Gambit jumped over the truck and swung his staff at the setinal while pulling out a card and throwing it. It exploded in the setinals face sending it backwards.

Siera closed her eyes and aimed her hands, but nothing happened, “oh no…my powers.” She looked up wide eyed as the setinal came upon her.

“cherie look out!” Gambit yelled as he raced towards her. 

Siera closed her eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes as she watched the setinal get lifted away. When the smoke cleared she watched as the red armored figure floated above them.

Gambit stopped near them as he looked up, “well well well, Magneto.”

“Magneto!” Siera yelled running to the ground near him as Magneto landed. But he showed no signs of recognizing her. “Eric, don’t you remember me?”

He stood looking at her for a moment before lifting into the air again, “I do not know you.”

Siera felt tears fill her eyes as she gripped her chest, Gambit stepped beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. They looked up when a young man with short spiked dark hair and golden brown eyes.

The young man smiled at her, “I’m Vice, I have the ability to turn into birds.” 

Gambit and her noticed many young and older mutants, Gambit placed his staff to the ground, “you’re the renegades under Magneto.”

“Yes,” Vice said, he signaled for them to follow him. As they walked he look to Siera’s tear stained face.

“Please forgive our leader, there have been many who knew him that he seems to no longer recognize,” Vice said as they walked up behind him. A girl that resembled a cat with spiky hair and electricity at the ends of her two tails walked up. “This is Sparks, Sparks and I are Magento’s second in command.”

“Only when Magneto’s team is not around,” Sparks said as she stepped beside Siera. “Are you alright?” she handed Siera a handkerchief, Siera just looked in the direction of Magneto.”

“What happened to him,” she asked as her Gambit followed the resistance member.

“We don’t know all of it,” Sparks said as she scratched her ear. “But five years ago something happened that apparently changed him drastically.”

Siera looked at Gambit but he said nothing, just ran a hand through his hair looking away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon they reached what used to be the edge of the forest, Siera stared in horror at what once had beautiful was now a ruined swampland.

“As the war became more treacherous much of the forest was destroyed,” Sparks said sadly. “It wasn’t long before this place became a barren swampland. Be careful this place is more dangerous than ever before.”

“So why do you kids follow Magneto when it was his fault this was started?” Gambit asked Vice and Sparks. Siera slapped him across the back of the head. “Jeez cherie, there’s no need to hit me.”

“Then quit blaming this war on him,” she growled angrily. “I may not have been here when it started but it wasn’t his fault.” Siera looked away as she looked at Magneto who landed on a small cliff. “…this is my fault,” she whispered sadly.

Gambit started to object when the ground began to rumble, “Cherie..huh…what in the world…” The ground sprang up as a large reptile creature rose from the ground.

“Basilisk!” Vice roared as a eagle appeared in his place. He let out an ear splitting screech, the other mutants sprang into action as more basilisk burst from every part of the ground.

“Siera run!” Gambit yelled as he threw his cards at the reptiles. 

Siera swallowed and ran for the dense trees, if there was a time she wished she had her powers, it would be now. She gasped when the ground came up tripping her, her shoulder slammed into the rocks. Her ankle throbbed with pain as she pushed up on her elbows looking behind her. Her hands gripped the stones as one of the basilisk hung over her bearing it’s fangs. Her heart raced as she rolled out of the way as the basilisk’s fangs snapped at where she had been. She pushed herself off the ground wincing at the pain in her ankle and shoulder. Blood dripped from where her shoulder had hit the rocks. She pressed her back against the tree as the basilisk prepared to strike again.

She slammed her eyes shut screaming as she threw her hands up, suddenly the reptile coughed and sputtered. She opened her eyes as she raised her hands, water was rising from in waves from the trees, rain, and ground. She had caused the water to slam into the basilisk. She looked up in relief, her powers from this world had return…but how. She felt a heating sensation near her ear, touching the spot she felt the butterfly clip heat up. Natalie’s gift had restored her powers, clenching her fist she threw her fist towards the basilisk as the water slammed into the side of the creatures head.

When the basilisk began to retreat she sighed in relief, but suddenly the creature swung it’s large tail slamming into her side and sending her flying. Her back slammed through the trees as she hit the ground. The reptile wrapped it’s strong tail around her, coiling around her neck. She could feel the breath in her chest leaving her. She struggled to break free from the large reptile’s grip, but she couldn’t get loose. So this was it, this was where she would fall. A picture of Magneto and her from the past played in her mind as tears burst from her eyes, they would never be together again.

Her vision was beginning to blur, “…mag..ne..to” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Lord Magneto!!!” Sparks and Vice yelled racing up to him.

Gambit jumped next them as Magneto turned, “well, well, what is a X-men doing here?”

“Damn it Magento, I don’t know what caused you to forget her but Siera’s in trouble!” Gambit roared grabbing Magneto by his cape. “So get off your high horse and go save her.”

“I don’t know who you speak of,” Magneto replied turning away and lifting into the air.

“Damn it Magneto!” Gambit roared, “Siera is not dead! That attack five years ago didn’t kill her! It sent her back to her world! She’s still alive! You have to remember, or you WILL LOSE HER FOREVER!!”

Magneto stopped as Gambit continued, “you’re not the only one who was affected by her “death”, we all were. We all blamed you, but it was you blamed yourself the most. You believed the easiest way to get rid of the pain of losing her was to forget her. But look at you, that only caused you more pain. And she’s back, she’s still alive, and she needs your help!”

Vice grabbed his head as his eyes glowed, “…I see…darkness…her life will soon be spent…”

Gambit spun towards Magneto, “MAGNETO!”

Suddenly a blood curdling scream erupted from the forest as Magneto turned and lifted into the air head for it. Gambit followed alongside Vice and Sparks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Siera couldn’t stop the tears that poured from her eyes as darkness began to cloud her vision. She couldn’t stop the pain in her heart, she would die with him having forgotten her. Her eyes closed as she slowly began to give in to the darkness. Then just as she began to lose hope the basilisk roared in pain. She was released from the snakes strong grip and before she hit the ground she felt strong arms wrap around her. She slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at the one who saved her, her eyes widened as they blurred from tears.

“Magneto,” she chocked as he held her against his strong chest.

He lifted her into the air and flew to a small clearing near a pond further in, he laid her down on the soft moss, “is it really you?”

She nodded choking back her tears, “…I’m sorry…I wasn’t able…to return sooner…I tried…but I wasn’t able to.”

His armored hand ran down her cheek wiping away the tears, “…I thought that forgetting would take away the pain…” He spoke as if he was speaking to himself. “I forgot everything…but the pain never left. When I thought you were dead…I regretted more than anything that I hadn’t been able to protect you.”

She slowly pushed herself up as she threw her arms around his neck, “…I’m sorry…I missed you sooo much…all I could think about was returning to you.”

He stood slowly lifting her, she laid her head against his chest. His armored hand ran through her hair as she cried into his chest. Gambit, Vice, and Sparks stood looking down on the two.

“So she was the one that held Master Magneto’s heart,” Sparks said softly as Vice smiled placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Now the Master is whole again,” Vice replied softly.

Gambit smiled spinning his staff, “she went against even her friends to be with him…and now she’s back in his arms.” “Congratulations cherie,” gambit whispered softly as he turned pulling out a communicator. A figure appeared in the communicator, “send for everyone to gather at the safe house, for the return of a good friend.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Siera looked up when the sounds of explosions and smoke reached them. Magneto lifted her, “it’s too dangerous to remain here.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her, he flew her to where the residence group was, “it is time to report to the safe house. Return to your designated bases.”

“Yes sir!” the mutants yelled as they scattered in different directions. Siera saw Gambit running along the ground below them along as Vice and Sparks left in a different direction. 

She closed her eyes leaning her head against Magneto’s shoulder. Magneto watched as she drifted off to sleep, holding her tighter against him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Cherie, time to wake up,” Siera groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She was still in his arms as she blinked when Gambit’s face came into view in front of them.

“We’re here,” Gambit said, as Magneto set her back on her feet. She leaned on his arm to keep pressure off her ankle.

They were in the church, she noticed the alter lift as Leopard stepped up from the stairs, “welcome back.”

“Are the others here?” Gambit asked as he followed Leopard down the stairs.

Magneto wrapped an around her waist as they floated above the ground down the stairs. She smiled softly leaning her head against his arm.

Leopard opened the door smiling at her, “so have you found what you were looking for.” Siera nodded smiling back as Leopard smiled bigger. “We have another surprise for you.”

The door opened onto the large living area her and Magneto floated through, she gasped as she looked onto none other then the X-men and the brotherhood…

“I can’t believe it, Professor you were right,” Cyclops said shocked as the other X-men were shocked as well.

“Siera!” Kitty and Nightcrawler yelled appearing next to her. If Magneto’s arm hadn’t been around her waist she would have fell back.”

Kitty blinked at her outfit, “what’s with the stripper bunny outfit?”

Siera blinked looking down, she forgot she was still wearing the play bunny outfit that they had used to get past the border patrol. Her shirt was soaked causing her bra to be seen through the shirt. 

She coughed as she folded her arms, “thanks a lot Gambit, for not reminding me was I was still wearing this.”

Gambit chuckled as she glared at him, she blinked when a cape was draped over her shoulders. She looked up at Magneto, he wrapped his cape over her shoulders.

She smiled softly pulling it tight against her, “thank you.”

The professor rolled up to them, “welcome back Siera, your friends have missed you terribly.”

She smiled as she went to walk to them but winced when her foot flattened. Magneto picked her up setting her on the couch, “…they can come to you.”

He backed up next to professor as the professor and him spoke. The others walked up to her, Storm sat down on a chair to the left, Jean and Scott sat on the love-seat across. Siera smiled softly when Wolverine joined the group.

“Everyone thought you were dead,” Beast said as he sat on the couch across from her.

“Yeah, we all saw you get hit by the setinals,” Kitty said shaking her head.

Siera looked at the ground as she closed her eyes, “…I don’t know how…or why but before the attack could hit me I blacked out. I woke up in my world…I did whatever I could to try to return…but nothing worked. It was as if something was keeping me from returning. But after two years, I found something that may be able to help. A dark moon crystal that I experimented with this…”

She pulled out a beautiful blue crystal that shined like a diamond.

“Hey isn’t that the crystal Magneto gave to you?” Kitty asked as the professor and Magneto looked over at them.

“When I tried combining it with the dark moon crystal, a large magnetic explosion resulted,” she said tightening her hand around it. “When I awoke I was here again.”

“Hold it, you said two years,” Nightcrawler said shaking his head, “but it’s been five years since your death…I mean disappearance.” 

Siera looked away as she stared at the crystal, “time…is different in my world…however, for every year in my world, only 6 months should have passed here. I don’t know how five years could have passed. If anything….i was supposed to be the one to have gone five years away from…everyone.”

“Perhaps, during the move between worlds time was altered,” Beast suggested.

Siera sighed curling up, she was tired and all she wanted to do was be with the one she loved. She enjoyed seeing her friends again…but she wanted to feel his arms around her just holding her.

“Alright, time to train,” Wolverine said to the group.

“Yeah, it’s our turn to see her,” toad hopped up beside them followed by Sabertooth and the brotherhood. 

“Hey?! We were here first!” Nightcrawler yelled when toad pushed him aside.

“Yeah!” Kitty said pushing toad back.

Toad stuck his tongue out, “so what!”

Siera let her head hit the couch she had it, “Alright, alright! I MISSED ALL OF YOU BUT GIVE ME A BREAK!”

“Sounds like someone wants to be with a certain someone,” Nightcrawler laughed teleporting around her. He grabbed her bunny tail causing her to sit up with a growl. “Funny you’re dressed like as stripper bunny and you want to be with someone.”

Siera placed a hand on her head, now she was getting pissed, “NIGHTCRAWLER! One more comment and I swear I’ll make Sabertooth look like a tamed kitten!”

Nightcrawler fell in midair right into the table as he sprang up, “Yikes! Someone’s cranky.”

Siera had both hands on her head, her head was pounding as she buried her face in her hands. She hated being rude to them after she had just met up with them again, “I’m sorry….i’m just tired…”

“It’s to be expected,” the professor said gently as he rolled his chair over to them. “Why don’t you all go to the training room and give Siera time to rest. Logan will be in charge.”

“Yes sir,” Cyclops said as the X-men all patted Siera’s shoulder. 

However, Logan stood watching her for a few minutes before turning to leave. He growled at the brotherhood, “you too.”

“You’re not our leader,” Sabertooth growled as Wolverine released his claws.

“What was that bub,” Wolverine snarled preparing to attack.

Sabertooth bared his fangs, “bring it on.”

Siere’a eyes opened glowing blue, she growled as water slammed into the two sending them flying into the wall, “enough! Hasn’t there been enough fighting!”

Wolverine and Sabertooth stood up still growling at each other, the professor turned to them, “Logan.”

“Sabertooth,” Magneto said sternly, “for now we are allies. You will work with the X-men.”

“Yes Master Magneto,” Sabertooth growled as the brotherhood grumbled and followed the X-men to the training room.

The professor and Magneto turned back to Siera who had her face back in her hands gripping her head. The professor looked at Magneto, “….she went through a lot to find you…Not all emotions Eric are worthless.” 

Magneto walked up to her as he picked her up, she looked up at him, “what….”

“You need rest,” he said as he held her to him. She sighed laying her head back against him as he carried her to her room. The professor smiled as he rolled out of the room.

He laid her on the bed, as he turned to leave she grabbed his arm, “…please…stay…” He looked back at her before sitting down beside her. She curled up pulling his cloak tightly around her as she laid her head against him. He watched her for a moment before wrapping his arm around her, Soon he drifted off to sleep as well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her eyes fluttered open, she started to move when she felt something around her, and she turned to see Magneto sleeping beside her. He still wore his helmet, she smiled softly, he looked so peaceful sleeping there. She slid softly and quietly out of his arms as she laid his cape beside him. Then carefully she removed his helmet and set it on the small table that was being used as a nightstand. Walking over to the balcony she slipped out leaving the door partially open as she walked down the stairs. Stopping by the small stream towards the back of the magic-made garden, she closed her eyes lifting her face to the moonlight. Her eyes opened as she felt raindrops against her skin, she lifted her arms wrapping them around herself.

She stepped back leaning against a tree as she closed her eyes and began to sing, “You…are all I can remember after all that we have been through. Forever in my heart, now I’m here and June feels like November. Still can’t believe it’s true, too long we’ve been apart.”

She stepped forward turning in a circle as she sang, “One more night, I want to be with you, I want to hold you tight. It feels so right tonight, so leave it up to you; I think the time is right to start the fight.” She knelt on one leg beside the water as she ran a hand through the water, “why did my dream explode, day we were torn apart. Cause I…will keep this spell together. One more night, I want to be with you, where I can hold you tight it feels so right tonight. One more night…”

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to face him, his armored hand touching her cheek. Her eyes closed as she placed her hand over his, she opened her eyes as she looked at him, her sea blue eyes locking with his cold dark brown. His head leaned down as she closed her eyes again, wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips brushed across hers, her arms tightened around his neck as she pressed her lips against his. It had been so long since she last felt his touch, her body was on fire.

When they broke apart they were breathing hard, she laid her head on his chest as he picked her up. He walked up the landing placing her on the terrace bench as she smiled leaning her back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly to him. She turned so that her she was on her stomach looking up at him; she leaned up and brushed her lips across his. Her body was screaming for his touch, as if he somehow sensed it he turned so that was under him. He lifted her shirt off as she tapped his chest plate raising an eyebrow. 

A slight smile appeared on his mouth as hi armor magnetically came off; she ran a hand along his chest. Her body had once felt his touch long ago when she had betrayed the X-men to join him. Now her body longed for his touch once again. She leaned up brushing her lips across his again as his hands removed her jeans and garments. His lips brushed across her cheek as he placed his body over hers. She gripped his shoulders when he slid into her, her forehead touched his chin as she rocked her hips against him. She felt fire inside her spread through her entire body, her nails digging into his shoulders. His lips captured her as he began to move in her faster. Her head tilted back as he brushed his lips cross her neck when he released his seed into her. They remained laying quietly for a few minutes before he turned to his side pulling her against him, his cape laying over them.

She snuggled up to his chest as she whispered, “…I missed you so much…” His arm tightened around her, he didn’t have to say anything, she could always tell from his actions. “...I love you…” she whispered drifting off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She awoke to artificial sunlight coming through her balocney, blinking she looked around. She was in her bed, he must have carried her back to bed late while she was still asleep. She sighed when she noticed he was gone. She got up and got dress into blue jeans and a sky-blue tank top. Slipping on shoes she left the room, the smell of food brought her to the kitchen area. The X-men sat at a large table while brotherhood sat on the chairs and couches in the living area, it looked like they were avoiding the others. She sighed running a hand through her hair before stepping in.

“Morning,” Jean said making her jump, she turned to see Jean and Scott sitting at the counter near her. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, sorry bout yesterday,” she sat down near them. 

Jean just smiled and waved a hand, “don’t worry, you had a long hard day, it was to be expected. 

Siera smiled and grabbed a piece of toast from the serving plates, Jean frowned, “aren’t you hungry for more than that?”

Siera shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t feel that hungry.” She walked over to the living area and smiled at the scene. Sabertooth sat on the couch tapping his nails on the arm, while toad bounced around him swatting his tongue at a fly that was buzzing around, and Pyro was busy playing around with fire as usual. 

Siera placed a hand on her hip as she bit into the toast, “I see you’re still reluctant to be in the same room as the X-men.”

“Hey,” Toad said as his tongue caught the fly only to get grabbed by Sabertooth.

“Keep your disgusting appendage far away from me,” Sabertooth snarled at him. 

Toad gulped his tongue in rubbing it, “they…tried…ta…kell…us…”

Siera raised an eyebrow crossing her arms, “and you guys never tried to kill them either huh.”

Toad laughed nervously before shrugging and hopping into a chair, Pyro shot flames near her, “why are you always sticking up for those prats.”

She stepped back moving her head to the avoid the flames, looking away to keep the heat from her face, “they’re my friends too and don’t shoot that near me.”

“Afraid you might get burned,” Pyro said smirking as he moved the flames closer to her.

Sabertooth stayed where he was but looked at Pyro with a snarl, “that’s enough.”

“What? Afraid I might ruin the bosses pet?” Pyro laughed, Sabertooth started to stand but Siera held out her hand stopping him.

She smirked evilly as her eyes glowed, “it’s alright Sabertooth, I can handle it myself.” She lifted her hand to the air, “Pyro do you know what happens when hot flames hit water?” She flicked her wrist as water slammed into the flames turning to steam but the pressure caused Pyro and the chair to be blown back into a wall. “The water pressure causes a chain reaction.”

Pyro sat up rubbing his head before growling, “You fucking bitch! Magento’s pet or not, you can’t treat me like that!” He moved in a blur flinging a large fire ball at her. 

She stepped back raising her hand, a small glow starting then dissipating, nothing happened. She stared wide-eyed her hand beginning to shake as the flame came at her. Sabertooth ran forward grabbing her and knocking her out of the way, he landed setting her back on her feet.

She placed a hand on her head sighing, “thanks Sabertooth.”

“What the…?!” Pyro yelled as he was lifted into the air and sent flying into a wall as a metal pole pinned him in place.

“Boss,” Sabertooth said as Magneto entered the room along with the professor.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t exterminate you right here?” Magneto asked Pyro, although his voice was calm his eyes weren’t. 

Siera walked up to him placing an hand on his arm, “let him go, it was just a small argument.”

“Your kindness for him is misplaced,” Magneto said as he looked at her. “But very well, I’ll overlook it this time, but get out of place one more time and you will no longer be welcomed Pyro.”

“yes sir….” Pyro chocked out, Magento released the bar and he fell to the ground. Siera started to walk over and help him up but he snarled at her, “I don’t need your pity…you’re nothing but a pet.”

Pyro left the room as Siera rubbed her arm, why did Pyro hate her so much. She felt a claw pick off a burnt piece of her hair off. She turned to Sabertooth and smiled before walking beside Magneto.

However, Magneto turned to talking to the professor leaving her standing there. She stood there before letting her shoulders drop.

Sabertooth placed a hand on her shoulder as Magneto walked out of the room with the professor, “Master Magneto has a lot on his mind.”

Siera turned wrapping her arms around herself, “yeah…just like back then.” She walked over to the couch at the farthest end of the room and sat down.

She looked up when Kitty and Nightcrawler appeared next to her, “what’s up?”

Kitty scratched her head before holding her hands in pleading form, “can you sing like you used to? Everyone missed hearing it so much.”

Siera sighed before smiling softly, “alright, but does anyone have a guitar.”

Surprisingly Bobby sat in one of the chairs pulling a guitar out of a box near it and tossing it to Scott. Jean sat down on a couch near them with Scott, Kitty and Nightcrawler sat on the floor. Sabertooth stood leaning against the wall with Toad sticking to the ceiling. 

As Scott began to play Siera stood leaning back against the wall, “my mama mapped out a road that she knows, which hand you shake, which hand you hold. And my hand-me-down mercury ready to roll…” She looked up as she sang, “she knew I had to go. And hey now, make lots of noise, and lay out, laid with a boy.” She wrapped her arms around herself, “make the mistakes that she knew all along, I was already gone. I was already gone…life is a runaway train you can’t wait to jump on…” She sat on the edge of the couch her hair falling over the side of her face, “they say the first time won’t ever last…but that didn’t stop me…the first time he laughed…”

The professor and Magneto walked back in through the kitchen door looking over at them. 

Siera moved the hair out of her face, “all my friends tried to warn me…the day that we met…girl don’t you lose your heart yet…” She stood up holding her arms against herself, “but his dark eyes…dared mce with danger…and sparks fly like flame to a paper…fire in his touch burning me up…but still I held on…cause I was already gone…I was already gone…life is like a runaway train…you can’t wait to jump on….”

She placed a hand against the wall as she looked away, “the last time I saw him…we packed up my things…and he smiled like the first time he told me his name…and we cried with each other and we split the blame…for the parts we couldn’t change… Pictures, dishes, and socks, it’s our whole life down in one box… and there he was on front porch alone…but I was already gone…hang out and make lots of noise…laid out laid with a boy…make the mistakes that she made…sparks fly like flame to a paper…I was already…gone…”

Kitty smiled tilting her head, “you always liked to sing songs, but why sad love songs?”

Siera smiled and sat down taking a sip from her water, “…the songs I sing…describe my past…”

“Does that mean you once lived with another guy?!” Nightcrawler cried making her choke on her water.

She coughed setting the glass down, “that was a long time ago…”

“So…what happened to him?” Nightcrawler asked, causing Siera to look at him.

She stood up picking up her glass before walking to the kitchen, pausing before she left them, “…he died…” She turned and walked into the kitchen. She sat down on a stool at the counter and laid her head on her hands, “damn it…why do I always have to remember…”

“Siera are you alright,” Siera jumped as she looked up to see the professor and Magneto at the table.

She looked at Magneto before looking away leaning on elbow, her chin on her hand, “yeah…fine.”

She waited hoping he would say something but it was the professor who spoke, “why don’t you join us.”

“Yes we would like it very much,” Beast said, smiling as he walked in.

When she looked at Magneto again she found he was looking the other way, she swallowed to fight back tears before standing, “…no…I was…just going to head to my room anyways…maybe another time…”

“We understand,” Beast said placing a hand on her shoulder before joining the professor. She turned and almost ran out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Siera had left the professor looked over at Magneto, “is there are reason you’re avoiding her Eric, She’s really upset by it.”

Magneto stood as he turned, “I don’t have to explain myself to you Charles.”

“Maybe not,” the professor said folding his hands on the table. “But after five years she’s returned, you had not been the only one to lose someone…she lost you as well…And now she’s here again, she wants to be by your side…but all you are doing is avoiding her…” The professor stopped, “ or is it this because you’re afraid to be hurt again.”

Magneto turned looking at him eyes glowing, “you’re crossing a fine line Charles.”

The professor held his hands up, “I’m only trying to help. You know you have to face her…whether you’re afraid of her hurting you or your hurting her.”

Magneto looked back at the professor before sighing, “you are right Charles…as you usually are…”

The professor rolled up beside him, “it’s been five years Eric. The one you love is back in your arms.” The professor smiled as he turned his chair to leave the room but paused, “you don’t want to lose that chance again.”


End file.
